1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety straw and method of use thereof, and more specifically to a safety straw comprising a straw and a barrier, wherein the straw comprises a bendable segment, and wherein the barrier comprises a mouthpiece that retains the conventional shape of a straw, and wherein the barrier is disposed above the bendable segment of the safety straw.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, if a person does not want to directly drink liquid from a container, the person places a straw into the container to consume the liquid therein. However, usually nothing prevents a person from inserting a straw too far into his/her mouth. As such, the person may choke on the straw or the straw may scratch the back of the person's throat. Such a possibility causes not only a discomfort, but can cause serious injury or even death if the person swallows and/or chokes on the straw.
One method of eliminating the possibility of a young infant and/or a disabled adult from choking on a straw is utilization of a mouthpiece. One previous device teaches a mouthpiece that engages to a tip end of a straw body both internally and externally. However, while this device stops the straw from being inserted into the person's mouth too far, the device does not retain the conventional tubular shape of the straw, and further requires that the straw have external and internal mating surfaces to engage the mouthpiece.
Another previous device teaches a retraction resistant straw. This device comprises a downward facing wedge or cone, the latter forming a circular surface with a center point that attaches to the body of the straw. This device does not prevent a large length of the straw from entering the mouth, but rather prevents removal of the straw after the straw is inserted into a carton, thereby keeping the container and the straw together to prevent the loss of the straw and/or spillage of the contents of the container. However, because the barrier of this device is disposed below the bendable segment of the straw, it allows an excessive amount of possible penetration of the straw into the mouth that could lead to choking and/or discomfort.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a straw having a barrier that does not change the conventional tubular shape of the straw, wherein the barrier limits the length of the straw that can be taken into the mouth, thereby preventing a user from choking.